Many popular foods are created by pitting and coring a first food item such as a fruit or vegetable to allow for the stuffing of other food items including fruits and vegetables into the first food item. Olives, peppers and similar fruits and vegetables are commonly pitted, cored or similarly hollowed out and then stuffed with other fruits and vegetables, dairy products like cheese, meat and poultry items and similar foodstuffs. Traditionally, this process has been entirely manual. However, as food producers seek to increase the speed at which these foods are produced while reducing the cost of producing these items the process has become increasingly automated. Many automated devices are in common use for pitting, coring or hollowing out food items, but stuffing of such food items remains a manual process. One example food that is often pitted and stuffed is the olive. Olives are often stuffed with pimentos, anchovies, almonds, garlic, jalapeños and similar foodstuffs.
A process and machine has been developed to insert gelatin strips into olives, this specialized method and device is unable to insert foodstuffs in other forms or operate on items other than olives. This device utilizes a separate insertion tool from the pitting tools in the machine to insert the gelatin strips and results in folded gelatin strip placed within the olive that does not completely fill the interior space of the olive. As a result, a labor intensive, manual procedure must be utilized to insert other types of foodstuffs, which is more expensive.